<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Blueberry Omega by CuteKageyama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588352">My Blueberry Omega</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteKageyama/pseuds/CuteKageyama'>CuteKageyama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kageyama x Fukuroudani &amp; Nekoma [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Akaashi Keiji, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Choking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Neck Kissing, Omega Kageyama Tobio, POV Kageyama Tobio, Protective Akaashi Keiji, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Spanking, Top Akaashi Keiji, Wall Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:48:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteKageyama/pseuds/CuteKageyama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobio is an omega who's looking for an Alpha. Everyone on his team thinks he's to much of an hassle and doesn't want to mate with him which makes Tobio think he will never get an alpha. But when he gets to a training camp hosted by Aoba Johsai, there's an alpha that makes him feel hope about getting an alpha. The closer he gets the more he wants the alpha. What he's doesn't know is that the Alpha is gonna make sure that he gets Tobio.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kageyama x Fukuroudani &amp; Nekoma [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Training Camp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tobio makes it to a training camp hosted by Aoba Johsai. Tobio old friends talk to him cause they miss Tobio and want to fix their friendship. Later that day, when they're on the gym practicing, Fukurodani's setter walks into the gym. Akira and Yuutarou notices the way their friend is looking at the setter.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you guys enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I get off the bus and Akira and Yuutarou walks up to me. I tense up so when they stop, they give me a small smile before speaking. </p><p>"Can we talk about everything?" Akira asks. </p><p>"What do you mean?" I ask tilting my head. </p><p>"We miss our friendship with you and we want to fix it so can we please talk?" Yuutarou asks. </p><p>"We can," I say smiling. </p><p>They smile and we go off to an isolated gym so we can talk in private. We sit in the middle of the gym and talk about everything from middle school to now. We end up forgiving each other and pick up where we left off. </p><p>"So do you have an alpha?" Yuutarou asks. </p><p>"No, my team won't even mate with me cause they're constantly telling me I'm to much of an hassle and that's why I don't have an Alpha, and I never even ask them to mate me, but now I'm starting to believe them," I say sadly. </p><p>"That's not true, they're lying, they just stupid cause you're way better than them, and maybe we can find you an Alpha here before the week is over, and maybe we can find you a better school that's not Karasuno cause of the sounds of it, they don't care about you and that's not right," Yuutarou says seriously. </p><p>"I wish I can find and Alpha and school, but I'm afraid everyone know how I was in middle school and don't want me, at Karasuno I don't act like myself, I just be the person that everyone wants me to be," I says. </p><p>"We will find you an Alpha and maybe you can go to school with them," Akira says. </p><p>"Tobs, I'm sorry for everything that is happening to you, you shouldn't have to act like someone you're not, you should be able to act like yourself," Yuutarou says. </p><p>"Thanks guys," I says smiling. </p><p>"Anytime, but how about now we play some volleyball since today is an off day, oh, Tobs I'm gonna send you the schedule," Akira says getting his phone out. </p><p>"You guys still have my number?" I ask while I tilt my head. </p><p>"Yep, wait did you delete ours?" Yuutarou asks tiliting his head. </p><p>"I still have you guys, I was just shock," I says. </p><p>Akira chuckles and sends I the schedule for the week. We begin practicing when someone else walks into the gym. I whip my head around and my best friends are surprise I didn't break my neck. </p><p>"Sorry, I can leave," The person says. </p><p>"No you can stay, we can always use another person," Akira says. </p><p>The person nods their head and walk further into the gym. I take in their scent and I realize that he's in fact is an Alpha. </p><p>"What's your name?" Yuutarou asks. </p><p>"Keiji Akaashi," Keiji says. </p><p>"Wait you're Fukurodani's setter," Akira says. </p><p>"Yep, and you guys are?" Keiji asks curiously. </p><p>"I'm Akira Kunimi, from Aoba Johsai and this raven head is Tobio Kageyama from Karasuno, and the boy beside you is Yuutarou Kindaichi from Aoba Johsai," Akira says. </p><p>"Nice meeting all of you," Keiji says as his eyes locks with me. </p><p>"Just to throw this out there, the three of us are first years and Tobio and I are Omegas and Yuutarou is an Alpha," Akira says smirking. </p><p>Yeah, I know exactly what he is doing when he says that. </p><p>"Cool, I'm an Alpha as well," Keiji says eyes still locked with mine. </p><p>"So it's omegas vs. Alphas," Yuutarou says. </p><p>We begin the practice match and the omegas lost both sets. </p><p>"Not fair, you guys are stronger than us," Akira whines. </p><p>I wander off and sits down beside Keiji. </p><p>"Hey," He says smiling. </p><p>"Hi," I say smiling back. </p><p>"Have to admit, you're very good at volleyball," Keiji says. </p><p>"Thanks, I just practice a lot with my grandfather before he passed away, sorry you probably didn't want to know about that," I say with my eyes watering up. </p><p>"Hey, I don't mind hearing about how you got so good with volleyball," Keiji says wiping my tears away. </p><p>"Okay, but you're very good as well," I say shuffling more on my knees. </p><p>"Thanks but you're better than me, and I wanna know more about you," Keiji says sitting up more. </p><p>"Where do you wanna start?" I ask. </p><p>"From the beginning," Keiji says. </p><p>So I start from the beginning, I tell him everything that happened in middle school to now. We never realize that my friends left but we wouldn't care if we knew. Keiji listens to me and he does ask questions that I do answer. When I finish, he sits on his knees so that we're facing each other. </p><p>"You know, your team is wrong, you're not an hassle and I know I just met you but I can just tell you're not an hassle, and you don't have to act like someone your not, be yourself like you was when you was with your friends and how you are with me right now, and I promise anyone who will have you as an omega will be happy," Keiji says.</p><p>"But what if I want you to be my alpha?" I ask looking down at my knees. </p><p>I feel hands on my face as Keiji lifts my face up so I'm looking into his eyes. </p><p>"I would love to have you as my omega but I'm very territorial and I don't share what's mine," Keiji says. </p><p>"I'm okay with that," I say with a small smile. </p><p>Keiji smiles and leans in so our foreheads are resting against each other. Keiji rubs his thumb across my bottom lip. </p><p>"Then I just might have to make you mine right now," Keiji says seductively. </p><p>Keiji leans on and captures my lips which I let him control the kiss. He pulls me into his lap and I wrap my arms around his neck as his hands rests on my hips. He runs small circles on my hips and I moan into his mouth. He pulls away with a string of saliva connecting us. He breaks it and leave wet kisses down my neck. </p><p>"Let go back to my room," Keiji says standing up with me in his arms. </p><p>"Whatever you want Alpha," I mumble as I hide my face in his neck. </p><p>"I can get use to you calling me that," Keiji says with a smirk. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. My Lovely Soulmate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Keiji takes Tobio to his mates with Tobio. The next day Tobio gets confronted by his team and they don't take the news well but when his ex-senpais finds out they shows Tobio how's happy they are for him. Later that day Keiji comes and introduces Tobio to him to his friends and teams. Then a certain captain comes up to Tobio and gives him a suggestion that he cannot deny.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keiji carries Tobio his room and gently lay Tobio down on the bed. He climbs over Tobio and slowly kisses Tobio. Tobio follows Keiji's lead and let him take the lead. Keiji licks Tobio's lips of entrance so Tobio opens his mouth and the Alpha explores every inch of his Omega's mouth. Keiji pulls away and node his way down to Tobio's scented gland and rubs his nose there. </p><p>"Al-alpha please more," Tobio begs. </p><p>"I will my little Omega, just be patient," Keiji says kissing Tobio's neck. </p><p>He pulls away and sits on his heels to remove his and Tobio's shirt. He throws the shirts onto the ground and starts to kiss Tobio's collarbone and takes one of Tobio's nipple into his mouth and plays with the other. </p><p>"Ooh, Alpha," Tobio says as he tilts his head back against the pillows. </p><p>Keiji smirks around his nipple and starts to suck harsher on his nipple. When his nipple is puffy and red, he goes to the other one and starts to suck harshly against. He feels Tobio legs going around his waist and rubbing against his abdomen. Keiji pins Tobio's hips down and starts to kiss down Tobio's body. He gently nibble on Tobio's stomach so he can hear more of Tobio's beautiful noises. </p><p>"You sound so beautiful baby, let me hear more of you," Keiji says against Tobio's stomach. </p><p>Keiji leans back again so he can remove the rest of their clothes. Keiji settles against the bed again and starts to pump Tobio's member. Tobio let out moans and grips the pillows by his head. Keiji kisses Tobio's thigh and bites down. He sucks hickies onto his skin and continues to pump his member. He stops kissing Tobio's thighs and takes Tobio's dick into his mouth. He takes Tobio down and manage to get Tobio's balls in his mouth as well. He pulls off of Tobio and gives him a smile. </p><p>"Such a small cock, it's so small and adorable," Keiji teases. </p><p>Tobio whines and feel slick coming out of him. </p><p>"You're ready for me aren't ya? Ready for my dick to destroy you inside and fill you up with my cum as I knot ya," Keiji says as he lick stripe up Tobio's entrance. </p><p>"Please, please mate me," Tobio begs as he grips the pillows tighter. </p><p>Keiji eats him out before kissing up his body to his ear. </p><p>"Since you begged so nicely," Keiji says in Tobio's ear. </p><p>"But wana condom or no?" Keiji asks. </p><p>"No, and please be careful, I'm a virgin," Tobio mumbles. </p><p>"So am I, and I'll take good care of you," Keiji says as he goes back to kissing Tobio. </p><p>Keiji keeps his promise and take good care of Tobio as he make love to him. When they come, Keiji bites down on Tobio's neck as Keiji knots his omega.</p><hr/><p>The next day, Tobio sits down to eat breakfast when Hinata sits in front of him. </p><p>"Oh, hey," Tobio says looking up from his phone. </p><p>"Did you really find an Alpha? Especially one from Fukurodani?" Hinata asks. </p><p>"Yeah," Tobio says happily. </p><p>"Then you're off the team," Hinata snaps. </p><p>"Why?" Tobio asks as he hear footsteps behind him. </p><p>"Cause we aren't gonna let you be mates with a person from another school so that they can win against us, and besides the only thing you was good at was setting and that all we needed you for," Hinata growls out before walking away. </p><p>Tobio sits there sad when someone sits on either side of him. </p><p>"I'm sorry Tobio-chan, but hey you don't need Karasuno, and I'm sorry bout middle school, is there any way we can be friends, and you and Iwa-chan be friends?" Tooru ask with a smile. </p><p>"Of course," Tobio says smiling back. </p><p>"Good, so what did we hear about an alpha, who's the lucky guy?" Hajime asks curiously. </p><p>"Keiji Akaashi from Fukurodani and he's also the vice-captain and setter," Tobio says happily. </p><p>"Sounds like a good guy," Tooru says happily. </p><p>"He is," Tobio says as he see Keiji walking up to him with his group. </p><p>"Hey pup," Keiji says sitting across from him. </p><p>"Hey," Tobio says blushing. </p><p>Keiji introduces Tobio to Koutarou, Lev, Tetsurou, and Kenma. Soon Akira comes with two other people and joins the table. Akira introduces Tobio and Issei and Takahiro and Tobio tells them all about mating with Keiji and what happened before they showed up. </p><p>"I'm telling you, you should do what we talked about yesterday," Akira says. </p><p>"And what was that?" Keiji asks. </p><p>"To get Tobio an Alpha and have Tobio go to the school as them since Karasuno treats Tobio terrible," Yuutarou says. </p><p>"I wouldn't mind him going to Fukurodani, in fact I would love that, I don't even mind if he lives with me," Keiji says. </p><p>Tobio smiles and they all finishing eating and making small talk. Tobio gets closer to all of them and actually feel like he belongs somewhere. They finish eating, and Koutarou decides to walk with Tobio. Tobio doesn't mind and comes to the conclusion that Koutarou is actually fun to talk to. They sit down on a bench in an isolated gym so they could talk. </p><p>"First off, I like you and I'm happy Keiji found you and secondly I'm sorry for what Karasuno have done to you and I need you to know something very important," Koutarou says seriously. </p><p>"Okay, it isn't bad isn't it?" Tobio asks turning more towards Koutarou. </p><p>"No it's nothing bad, I just want to tell you something that might make you feel better," Koutarou says smiling. </p><p>"Okay," Tobio says smiling. </p><p>"Okay, so I know you're an amazing player and I know what is going on with your school, so I really want you to come to Fukurodani and I also would love it if you would join the volleyball club as well," Koutarou says. </p><p>Tobio takes in what Koutarou have told him as Koutarou bites his bottom lip. They're silence for a couple of minutes till Tobio face brightens up and tackle Koutarou to the ground. </p><p>"Yes yes yes, I would join the volleyball club," Tobio says happily</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Possessive Alpha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tobio's sees Keiji's possessive side and he loves it</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>During lunch, Keiji and Tobio have ditch everyone and goes their own way. When lunch was over, the two setters never showed back up so Koutarou decides to go looking for them. He ends up going into a gym and finds the two setters curls up together in the corner of the gym. Koutarou walks closer and see that Tobio is asleep and Keiji has his jacket over his Omega. The alpha is on his phone and when he hears footsteps, he snaps his head up and see Koutarou walking towards them. </p><p>"What's up?" Keiji asks putting his phone away. </p><p>"Lunch is over," Koutarou says once he got closer. </p><p>"Tobs, wake up, it's time for more practice," Keiji says as he shakes Tobio's shoulder to wake Tobio up. </p><p>Tobio groans but he blinks his eyes open before sitting up. The jacket falls off of him once he sits up correctly. </p><p>"Okay, let's go then," Tobio says standing up with Keiji's jacket in his hands. </p><p>Tobio puts the jacket on as he walks towards the doors to the gym. Koutarou and Keiji shares an amused look before they follows the Omega out of the gym. Tobio practices with Fukurodani and they found out that they get to play against Karasuno. Before the go to the court Koutarou says something to his team. </p><p>"Give Karasuno hell for how they treated Tobio," Koutarou says with a smirk. Fukurodani does what Koutarou suggest and they gave Karasuno hell. Fukurodani won both sets which makes Tobio extremely happy. </p><hr/><p>Tobio is sitting outside cooling  when Suga walks up to him. </p><p>"Hey Kageyama, can we talk?" Suga asks. </p><p>Tobio turns around and see Keiji walking towards him. </p><p>"Yeah, but you also have to talk to me while my Alpha is here," Tobio says as Keiji stands a couple feet behind him. </p><p>"Look, I'm happy that you have an Alpha but are you sure you know what you're doing cause I know your past and I would hate for your Alpha to leave you when he sees it, but don't worry I'll be here when that happens," Suga says caressing Tobio's upper arm. </p><p>Keiji growls and pulls Tobio into his arms and wrap them around his Omega. </p><p>"I know about his past and I'm never gonna leave him and I would really appreciate it if you don't ever touch my Omega again," Keiji growls out. </p><p>Tobio clings to Keiji's shirt with wide eyes and thinking that Keiji is sexy when he's possessive.</p><hr/><p>When dinner comes around, Tobio walks into the cafeteria with Kenma. He looks around the cafeteria, he spots his boyfriend sitting at their table with Tetsurou and Koutarou sleeping. </p><p>"Looks like they're tired," Tobio notes. </p><p>"Well, we did have harsh practice today," Kenma says as he looks at their table. </p><p>"Hey guys," Akira says walking up to them with Yuutarou behind him. </p><p>"Hey," Kenma and Tobio says as they watch Tooru and Hajime goes to the table as well. </p><p>Soon Lev walks up to them and he looks just exhausted as they do. </p><p>"Let get food and eat and try to wake everyone up over there," Kenma says motioning to their table. </p><p>Everyone agrees and they go get their food and go to their table. Tobio being a brat drops his plate down beside his Alpha's head. The plate makes a sound which causes Keiji to jump and glare at him. </p><p>"Rude," Keiji says as Tobio walks away with Hajime. </p><p>Tobio gets food for Keiji as Hajime gets Tooru food. </p><p>"Haj, please tell me you're gonna eat as well, you need to eat," Tobio says concern. </p><p>"I am, just give me a minute," Hajime says with a small smile. </p><p>"Good, cause you're an omega and you need to take care of your body," Tobio says. </p><p>"I know I know," Hajime says getting him some food. </p><p>They go back to their table and everyone eats before going to their rooms and instantly falling asleep. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the short chapter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Tobio's Heat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tobio goes into heat and Keiji finds out and takes care of his Omega.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>During the day, Kenma notices two things, one is that he's wearing Keiji's jacket like a life line and second is that he seems completely out of it. So Kenma decides to ask him during a lunch. Kenma finds Tobio sitting in so he sits beside the Omega. </p><p>"Are you okay Tobio?" Kenma asks. </p><p>"What do you mean?" Tobio asks. </p><p>"I mean that you look like there's something wrong and you keep gripping you sides," Kenma says. </p><p>"Oh, yeah, I'm in preheat," Tobio says as he grips his sides and rests his head against the table. </p><p>"Really!?! You should be in your room with your alpha," Kenma says with wide eyes. </p><p>"I know but I'm hungry," Tobio whines. </p><p>"Your alpha would bring you food to your room," Kenma says running Tobio's back. </p><p>Tobio looks up at him with a confused look. </p><p>"What?" Kenma asks. </p><p>"With Karasuno, when I was in pre heat or in heat, they would force me to practice and made me do everything myself since I was self centered dictator," Tobio says. </p><p>"Tobs, I'm not like that, and we're going to your room," Keiji says from behind Tobio. </p><p>Tobio just nods his head and let Keiji picks him up and carries him to his room.</p><hr/><p>When Keiji leaves to get them some food and milk, Tobio takes that time to make a nest out of Keiji's clothes. When Keiji comes back into the room, Tobio is in the middle of the nest whining and tossing and turning trying to calm down the cramps he's having. Keiji curses under his breath before rushing to the side of the bed and putting down the drinks and food. Tobio pulls Keiji onto the bed and laid on top of him. Since Tobio is completely out of it, Keiji decides to not fuck him tonight. So he gently grips the back of Tobio's head and pulls it to his neck. </p><p>"Focus on me Tobs, just me and nothing else," Keiji says in a quiet voice. </p><p>He feels Tobio stop moving and soon feels his heartbeat going back to normal. Tobio moves more into his neck and Keiji starts rubbing Tobio's back on a soothing manner. </p><p>"You're better now sweetie?" Keiji asks quietly. </p><p>"Yes alpha," Tobio mumbles as he rubs his nose against Keiji's scent gland. </p><p>Keiji tilts his head and let Tobio take in his scent till he's content. </p><p>"Hey when you're ready to eat let me know cause I got your favorite and I got milk," Keiji says as he looks at the mini fridge and table. </p><p>Tobio smiles into his neck and slowly pull away from Keiji. </p><p>"You know me so well," Tobio teases. </p><p>"Yeah yeah, are you ready to eat?" Keiji asks. </p><p>"Mhm," Tobio says with a smile. </p><p>Keiji leans over and opens the fridge and pulls out the milk and hands it to Tobio. He then leans back over to grab the food for Tobio. </p><hr/><p>For the rest of Tobio's heat, he's has been locked in his room with Keiji. Their friends does come over and hang out with them. But Keiji makes sure that the Alphas are kept in check. They all would sit around the room and talk about what happened during the day. </p><p>"Oh, you guys won't believe what I heard Karasuno said," Kenma says as he looks over at Tobio. </p><p>"What did they say?" Yuutarou asks. </p><p>"That they miss Tobio and they was wrong for kicking him off the team," Kenma says. </p><p>"That's bullshit, they just want him cause he's an omega and they're alphas and betas," Akira says. </p><p>"Right, and I'm pretty sure the owls aren't gonna let Tobio leave, especially Keiji," Kenma says. </p><p>For the next hour, they talk about random topics. Soon they have to go to practice and since Tobio heat is mostly over he's allowed to practice again but not to overwork himself. So Koutarou and Tobio walks into the gym together talking about random things when Hinata walks in front of them. </p><p>"What the fuck do want?" Koutarou spats out. </p><p>"I want to tell Kageyama that we missed him and I missed my best friend," Hinata said. </p><p>"You probably should have thought about that before you kicked me off the team and stopped talking to me just because I got an alpha from another team," Tobio says as he starts to walk away from Hinata. </p><p>Koutarou follows him and they meet up with their other teammates and friends. When Tobio walks to Keiji, Keiji wraps his arms around Tobio's waist. </p><p>"What the fuck did he want," Keiji says as he rubs his nose against Tobio's neck. </p><p>"The same thing as yesterday but this time Hinata said he missed me," Tobio says leaning into his Alpha touch. </p><p>"He's not getting you," Keiji says as he lets Tobio go. </p><p>"Don't worry Keiji, I'm not leaving Fukurodani and I'm definitely not leaving you," Tobio says hugging Keiji. </p><p>Keiji smiles back hugs Tobio back. They break the hug and starts practice. Ever since Tobio has join Fukurodani, they have gotten a whole lot stronger and no one is prepared for it, well their friends knows that Fukurodani is stronger but they're still surprised at their improvement. They won against Nekoma and after that, they all take a break. </p><p>"That's not fair, you guys are fucking good," Tetsurou says as he walks up to Tobio and Keiji. </p><p>"Well we got Tobio and with him, we became stronger," Keiji says smiling. </p><p>Tobio hits Keiji in the stomach which causes Keiji to grunts. </p><p>"We got stronger cause we spent time practicing to help me connect with the team," Tobio says. </p><p>"Yeah yeah," Keiji says kissing Tobio's head. </p><p>"You two are so fucking cute," Kenma says walking up to them. </p><p>"Awe thanks," Tobio says. </p><p>"Anytime, so do you guys wanna practice some sets with me?" Kenma asks. </p><p>"Since when you actually wanna practice with Tobio," Tetsurou teases. </p><p>"I wanna get closer to Tobio and I like practicing with him," Kenma says shrugging. </p><p>"Sure," Tobio says standing up. </p><p>Keiji stands up and him and Tetsurou follows Tobio and Kenma to the net. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Last Day Of Training Camp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Last day of training camp comes</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The last day of training camp comes and everyone is allow to hang out. So Tobio meets up with Yuutarou and Akira in the morning. On the way to the cafeteria Yuutarou breaks the silence. </p><p>"I can't believe training camp is ending tonight," Yuutarou says with a pout. </p><p>"Me either," Tobio says. </p><p>"We need to make sure to see each other when we can," Akira says. </p><p>"We will," Tobio says smiling. </p><p>The other smiles as well and they make it to the cafeteria. They grab their food and goes to a table where no one is at. They sits down and starts eating while talking. </p><p>"So how is Keiji?" Akira ask while resting his head in his hand. </p><p>"He's good and before you ask, yes, he's taking very good care of me," Tobio says. </p><p>"How did you we was gonna ask?" Yuutarou asks. </p><p>"Cause I know you guys," Akira says with a small smirk. </p><p>"Well aren't you a little smart one," Akira says with a playfil smile. </p><p>"What can I say, I learn from the best," Tobio says. </p><p>"And who will that be?" Yuutarou teases. </p><p>"Mmm, well you guys and our lovely senpais," Tobio says with a smirk. </p><p>"Oh boy our senpais is the cause," Akira says sighing. </p><p>"Excuse me, we're are the best senpais out there," Someone says behind them. </p><p>"You're sure about that Tooru? You did try to hit Tobio before," Yuutarou says with a smirk. </p><p>"I apologize!" Tooru says sitting down beside a giggling Tobio. </p><p>"Sure you did," Akira teases. </p><p>"You shut it," Tooru says with a pout. </p><p>"Be nice Shittykawa," Hajime says sitting on the other side of Tobio. </p><p>"I'm guessing you guys wanna hang out with out best friend," Yuutarou says. </p><p>"Yep," Tooru says. </p><p>"Then he's all yours, have fun Tobio, and if they hurt you come get us and we'll beat them up,'" Akira says standing up. </p><p>"Got it," Tobio says. </p><p>The two boys leaves and when they're gonna Tooru starts talking. </p><p>"When you go to Fukurodani, you're still gonna come here and visit us aren't ya?" Tooru asks. </p><p>"Of course, I can't live without seeing you guys," Tobio says with a smile. </p><p>"Good cause we'll go crazy if we don't see you and just hang out," Hajime says with a smile. </p><p>"I'll make sure to see you guys when I can," Tobio says. </p><p>"And we promise to come see you as well," Tooru says. </p><p>"Good," Tobio says smiling. </p><p>They continue to talk and soon the Tokyo boys shows up. </p><p>"We want to hang out with you guys," Tetsurou says. </p><p>"Then join us," Tooru says. </p><p>Then Akira and Yuutarou comes back and joins them as well. They spend the rest of the day, talking and just hanging out. When it time to say goodbye, everyone gives Tobio a hug before Tobio gets on the Fukurodani bus and leaves with his new team. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the short chapter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Author Note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thank you so much for reading this story. I'm sorry for it being short and I really appreciate all the kudos and comments it means a lot to me so thank you for reading this story</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>